


天若有情 （If Only the Heavens Cared)

by drelfina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Founders Era, Gen, Look i am very asian sometimes, M/M, Selective blindness, Subtly Dysfunctional relationship, Subtly East Asian, They can only see each other as twelve-years-old, omninous ending, skipping rocks together and seeing the same dream but is it the same?, they're not really that good together, this is not going to work out in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: Madara thinks Hashirama endlessly capable.Hashirama thinks Madara is perfect.This is not going to work out, in the long run.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 135
Kudos: 49





	天若有情 （If Only the Heavens Cared)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/gifts).



Hashirama can do anything. 

That's the problem with it, with all of this. 

When he was stuck, when he was finally clan leader and hearing _all_ that the Clan wanted, needed, tearing at him, and Izuna whispering _caution, caution, be **careful**_ in his ear, Hashirama had somehow managed to sweep up his entire clan in his fist. 

And send him peace. 

It was easy, to see, to think, that if it had been hashirama in his place. If Hashirama had been the one in charge of the Uchiha, if Hashirama had been in _his_ seat, in _his_ armour, holding his seal and looking at these messages, it would have been - he would have seen something that Madara could not. He would have been able to _do_ something he could not. Brush over the Elders' objections, charge past Izuna's caution, and haul his entire Clan into this blinding, bright, peaceful future. 

If it had been Hashirama, here, like this, he'd somehow have managed to make it such that his brother wouldn't die. 

Hadn't had to die. 

If he had been him, in his place, on that cliff, screaming like his heart was going to break - 

Somehow Hashirama would have been able to build peace. 

No. 

Would Hashirama have even _been_ in his place? 

The Senju demon, cold icy heart-less bastard that he was, would .... if it had been Hashirama, in Madara's place, Izuna would never have died. Hashirama would have done something - moved the _world_ , pulled down peace and built the village, if it had been Hashirama. 

He stood on the top of the mountain, saw the buildings go up, slowly, trees making way for homes and he could just, almost see, the plans map out for the Village's growth. 

If Hashirama had been in his place, Izuna would still be here, and Izuna would get to see with his own eyes, how it was possible for peace to grow.

* * *

Some nights, Madara would go still. 

Still and quiet, and it wasn't crying, because it had been ages since Madara had cried, ever. 

The last time he remembered seeing Madara cry, was that time at the cliff, when Madara had given him an ultimatum. 

And at least, he had been given a _choice_. 

There was something about how Madara was so _strong_ , Hashirama thought, too good, the perfect Shinobi, striving always for the best for everyone. The peacemaker. 

Oh, he knew what others said about him, that Madara was never happy, never satisfied, but it was just something that other people _saw_ , not the truth. Tobirama's blunt skepticism of Madara's goodwill was a little hurtful, to be honest. Did he not trust that Hashirama knew what he was doing? 

For Madara was... 

He'd _known_ Madara since they were twelve, boys by the river. When they were skipping stones and Madara had said he wanted peace. 

Hashirama knew that Madara - even Madara! - thought that it was Hashirama who was the driving force for it. But really, Madara had told him about his wish for peace. For his _brothers_ , and for the world. It had inflamed Hashirama's thoughts, giving him the _vision_ for it. 

So of course, Hashirama would say nothing at all, when Madara was cold some nights, when he withdrew from Hashirama's arms. 

He would say nothing but to chastise Tobirama when his younger brother commented on Madara's untrustworthiness. 

There was nothing untrustworthy of Madara. The Village was their dream - it was _Madara's_ dream, after all, and there was nothing wrong with Madara needing to be human, sometimes, when it was dark and memories crowded in. 

They had peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Evocates said, to paraphrase, _Madara thinks Hashirama can do anything, and Hashirama thinks Madara is perfect._
> 
> It's less star-crossed but just plain... flawed. 
> 
> Their end, with Hashirama's sword in Madara's chest... well. 
> 
> It's probably completely predictable, in the end.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Title is from this song I've heard since my childhood, and I only found out recently (like in the last five years) that it's from a gangster movie... 
> 
> 天若有情亦無情 愛到最後要分離  
> If the Heavens are affectionate and ruthless, love will be separated in the end  
> (translation by google thank you)
> 
> WRONG FUCKING SONG AND WRONG FUCKING LYRICS fuck me. 
> 
> 只求望一望 让爱火永远的高烧  
> I ask for but a single look to set love's flames forever burning high  
> 青春请你归来 再伴我一会  
> I spend my youth waiting for you to return so you might be beside me for a single breath  
> 若果他朝此生不可与你 那管生命是无奈  
> If your youth and years could not be mine, but what worth is life?
> 
> (Thank you Evocates for the much BETTER TRANSLATION.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Fleeting Indulgence (But Lasting Consequences)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274752) by [CreativeSweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets)




End file.
